1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a work treatment installation, comprising a plurality of side-by-side machine tools; at least one work supply and discharge device; a work transport device connecting the machine tools and the at least one work supply and discharge device; the work transport device comprising a loader which is disposed above the machine tools and the at least one work supply and discharge device; the loader being embodied for displacement between charge and discharge positions above the machine tools and at least one pick-up and drop-down position above the at least one work supply and discharge device, and comprising a vertically displaceable lifting skid which has a work grab.
2. Background Art
In a work treatment installation of the generic type, so-called overhead tanks are customarily provided between adjacent machine tools, preventing any carry-over of coolant and lubricant that may drop off a work-piece from the machine tools. Moreover these overhead tanks are intended to preclude any persons from being put in jeopardy when the work loader is erroneously lowered between the machine tools. Those overhead tanks are therefore made of comparatively strong sheet metal. By alternative, additional safety doors are built in, which can be closed if necessary. Such solutions are complicated and costly.